Reliant Immortality
The power to '''be immortal so long as a certain object, person, etc exists'. Variation of Immortality. Also Called *Immortal Link Capabilities The user is immortal, their existence tied to an object, soul fragments, or even a person or concepts. So long as these things exist, the user can never die. Applications *Immortality *Life Link *Reliant Invulnerability Variations *Concept-Dependent Immortality *Emotion-Connective Immortality *Object Immortality *Symbiotic Connection Associations *Absolute Immortality may even be the result of the link. Limitations *Destruction/death of the source will either: **Kill the user outright. **Immortality Removal/Immortality Negation, leaving the user alive, but mortal again. * Connection Removal can sever the link between the source and the user. *The link may only protect the user's spiritual existence, and thus may end up as a disembodied spirit upon their body's death/destruction. Known Users See Also: Soul Jar. Known Locations *Immortality Field Resort (Rick and Morty) Gallery Charlie Barkin clock.jpg|After escaping heaven and returning to earth, Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) was immortal so long as he kept his gold watch. File:Royal_Guards_(Bleach).png|The Royal Guards (Bleach) are immortal so long as the Soul King Palace remains for them to protect. Mad_Hettie_(DC_Comics_Vertigo).jpg|Mad Hettie (DC Comics/Vertigo) a homeless old lady with some magic tricks, hid her heart from Death. She was originally a London tramp, born in 1741. Einon.jpg|After being given half of a dragon's heart, King Einon (Dragonheart) was immortal so long as the dragon lived. Utsuro's Immortality.gif|Utsuro (Gintama) remains immortal so long as he continues to draw from the Altana of Earth. File:Kouka.png|Kouka (Gintama) remained immortal so long as she continues to draw from the Altana of Kouan, which is why she died when she left. Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Voldemort (Harry Potter) was immortal so long as his horcruxes weren't destroyed. File:Elixir_of_Life_(Harry_Potter).jpg|The Elixir of Life (Harry Potter) will extend the drinker's lifespan, so long as they continue to consume it, meaning they will be completely dependent on it when they age past their natural lifespan. Sephiroth_(Final_Fantasy_VII).jpg|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) Hanatamago with Sweden and Finland.gif|Hanatamago (Hetalia) is an ageless dog as long as she is owned by Sweden and Finland, due to the fact that her owners's longevity rubs off on her. If she were to be separated from them, she would become a normal dog and age normally. Phantom and the Zombie Tattoo.jpg|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) will never die nor age as long as the Zombie Tattoo curse remains on his body. Grey Gentlemen 2001 Cartoon Momo.png|Gaining their life energy from cigars made of saved time, the Grey Gentlemen (Momo) can't die unless they loose their cigars or humanity stops saving time. Morgoth_the_black_foe_by_rinthcog.jpg|Melkor/Morgoth (The Silmarillion) cannot die while Arda exists. Koschei.jpg|Koschei the Deathless (Slavic Mythology) hid his death in a Needle hidden in an Egg, inside a Duck, inside a Hare, inside an Iron Chest, buried under a Tree on the island of Buyan. Holo_(Spice_and_Wolf)_human.jpg|Holo (Spice and Wolf) lives as long as the wheat she is bound exists. Amon.jpeg|Amon (StarCraft) cannot be killed from any attack so long as his Void Crystals are still in place. Asphodelus H.png|Asphodelus (Valkyrie Crusade) is a spirit that is completely immortal as long as exists souls in the land of the dead for her to feed of. File:SCP-963-1_-_Immortality_(SCP_Foundation).jpg|SCP-963-1 - Immortality (SCP Foundation) Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-2361.jpg|Jafar (The Return of Jafar) is a immortal genie unless his lamp is destroyed. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Temporal Powers Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Common Powers